


The Trumpets

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Request Fills [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: “Cas climbs into the Impala because he angered the trumpets and Dean refuses to leave because he’s waiting for Sam, so Cas is just sitting crammed in the passenger seat with his giant instrument looking pathetic and scared” for @idelifrey





	The Trumpets

_Shit, shit, shit._

Castiel is so screwed. Who couldn’t he just keep his mouth shut? How could he be so stupid? The trumpets are all twice his size. Insulting them is never a good idea.

He pushes his way out the doors of the school and looks around. Gabe’s blue Volkswagen is nowhere in sight, but he does see a familiar long black car parked at the curb. Of course. Sam from the saxaphone section is Dean Winchester’s younger brother.

Glancing over his shoulder, he swears he can see Mack and Hunter coming down the hall. Before he realizes he’s even started to move, he’s cramming himself and his tuba in the passenger seat of the car.

“Cas?”

He peeks out from behind his massive case to see brilliant green eyes staring at him. “What did you call me?”

A flush creeps across Dean’s cheeks. It makes his freckles more prominent. Castiel thinks it’s cute.

“Cas,” the senior repeats. “It’s what I’ve been calling you in my head for years, ‘cause your name is a mouthful. I guess we’ve never actually spoken. But why are you in my car?”

“I’m hiding from the trumpet section,” Cas explains. He likes the nickname.

“The trumpets? You mean those guys?”

Cas looks up to see Mack and Hunter standing just outside the doorway, peering around them. He ducks lower in his seat.

“Yeah,” he says, chin tucked against his chest.

Dean peers around the big case in Cas’s lap. “Huh.”

“Maybe we could park somewhere else?” Cas asks tentatively.

“Uh-uh, no way. This is where I always pick up Sam. The kid doesn’t have a phone. If I move, he won’t know where to find me.”

“This car isn’t exactly discreet.”

“Not moving. You’re free to go find a different car to hide in.”

Cas glances to where the trumpets are discussing something angrily. “Thanks, but no thanks. You’re stuck with me.”

“Then you’re going to have to deal.”

An awkward silence falls after that. Cas hunkers down further in the seat, doing his best to stay out of sight. Eventually Mack wanders off, but Hunter stays by the doors. Standing guard, Cas decides. He’s never been so relieved in his life as when he sees Sam Winchester leave the building with his saxaphone.

The freshman notices Cas in the passenger seat and quickly gets in the back. “Hi, Castiel,” he says cheerfully. “What’re you doing?”

“Cas is hiding from the trumpets,” Dean says before Cas gets a chance.

Sam seems to take the nickname in stride. “I don’t blame you. Those guys are scary. What’d you do to piss them off?”

“You probably don’t want to know.”


End file.
